CP - November, 2383
This page chronicles posts #11481-11600 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2383. *CP - October, 2383 *CP - December, 2383 Earth Plots First Week Meeting up with CORBAN MADDIX in Seychelles, EVA MAGDAHL is excited to get reacquainted the best way they know how! ;) Later, EVA invites CORBAN to Toronto, hoping that they can spend more time together. They do, but there is an avalanche and they get trapped in the cabin for the day before rescue. Second Week Finally on the planet, AMITY IOAN and BRYCE WREN get together and discuss what they will do while she is there. Wishing to get in some time with her before she is too busy, Bryce offers for her to stay at his place for the evening. That night, AMITY shares a dream with BRYCE where they are having an affair. They are intimate for the first time ;). In the morning, AMITY has some trouble getting up and BRYCE goes into the bedroom to get her. When she does awake, he kisses her, but is eventually turned down because Amity is married and wishes to be faithful. Third Week Finally believing she is pregnant, VYLIN ELBRUNNE goes to the doctor with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, not realizing it was the same gyn who he went to with Margianne. There, she confirms that Vylin is pregnant with a girl, as well as needs treatment for a disease future Samantha referenced. AMITY IOAN is hoping to make up with BRYCE WREN after denying him sex. He explains that their relationship would’ve changed anyway because of the long distance. Fourth Week Mortified by the announcement that Kitaan was now engaged, EVA MAGDHAL cries to BARBARA MUNROE about making a big mistake. She then decides to do something to change her life, wanting Eva to be dead and start new with another identity. Cardassia Plots Second Week Going to see KOHSII VENIK and her new born, SIYAL INDUS brings her twins and shows them off. She offers to help Kohsii with babysitting if she can get some deals on dresses. SHAWN MUNROE is at the end of his vacation with the kids, spending one last night with KALILI MUNROE. She expresses her issues with touching, scared she will have another vision, before telling him she had one of Questa dying in child birth. Worried, SHAWN seeks out QUESTA DAMAR the next day and tells her of the prediction. She confesses she already knew from other sources, while Shawn offers to see if Thay would see Kalili. Third Week Coming off from work late, OZARA BRIK manages to get to a café but doesn’t realize it was closing up. BRODEL KASSAT doesn’t mind and the two get to chat. Bajor Plots First Week Worried about her conversation with Kai, fN’LANI UNA speaks with AMITY IOAN briefly about her sisters behaviour and warns her to do something about it. Before AMITY leaves for Earth, she talks to LOROT ROSS about N’lani’s observations. This worries him and he makes a note to confront Kai. fN’LANI is happy to get a new placement after passing an interview with AAMIN PA’DAR. He signs her up to be his escort for some events on the planet. LOROT finally confronts KAI CEVDAK-ROSS about her odd behaviour and skipping her counselling appointments. She gets defensive and Lorot explains if she does not get help willingly, he will force the issue - she later becomes more agreeable. SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN plans a little surprise for SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN for his birthday, letting him come home and eating some treats off of her! Second Week Getting word back from Amity about Bryce, fN’LANI UNA is able to send a temporal message into the future. There, she contacts fHAYDEN LIU. She is surprised when fNERYS DORR answers and more so when Hayden is not too pleased to see her, prompting her to come home for Draken’s sake. Later in the evening, fN’LANI, is escorting AAMIN PA’DAR again and he starts to take advantage of her sad mood. Lani, however, puts a stop to it and goes home early. The next day AAMIN seeks out YINTAR IOAN to get permission to take the kids on a trip. After more peacocking, Yintar denies the man permission. When fN’LANI sees KITAAN DHOW and ELLIANA DHAJA again, she is feeling bleh and surprised when Elli draws her as the mommy before KITAAN explains that Eva isn’t coming back. fN’LANI, feeling like she needed to be honest, confesses what happened with Hayden and Aamin before Kitaan proposes to her and she accepts! CORBAN MADDIX is back on DS9 after his trip to Earth. He seeks out KITAAN and speaks to him about Eva and how much the woman has changed. After a couple of days on anti-depressants, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is ready to play nice with LOROT ROSS, admitting to him that what happened was for the best, even if she didn’t like it. fN’LANI finds her way back to Varnadas and hangs out with HAYDEN IOAN. He is acting oddly, but she attributes it to him missing his mother. Third Week Going into work early, JILLIAN HORTON is surprised to see T’POK sleeping on the couch. Prompting him to do more recreational things, she is able to convince him to participate in a vulcan program with her just to get out and have fun. Wishing to get some information, HAYDEN IOAN talks to YINTAR IOAN about some of his problems, but the Hebitian only puts the kid down, thinking he complained too much. fN’LANI UNA goes to Varnadas and talks to HAYDEN about his increasingly odd moods. She thinks it’s YINTAR so when the man comes over they get into a confrontation that results in her getting hit and taking Hayden home with her. Fourth Week Back at fN’LANI UNA’s apartment, her and HAYDEN IOAN go for a nap and he explains how he feels responsible for his mothers bad luck in men - specifically his involvement in the death of holographic Damar. KITAAN DHOW arrives to the planet to surprise fN’LANI but is surprised himself when he finds out about Yintar hitting her. Ordering food for later, fN’LANI also takes the time to contact AMITY IOAN and update her on what is going on - she offers to come back right away. KITAAN talks to HAYDEN when the boy wakes up, wanting what is best for him, but Hayden sticks up for his step-father. Going back to Varnadas, fN’LANI takes Hayden to his room while KITAAN and YINTAR get into a physical altercation with Kitaan being the victor. AMITY contacts YINTAR noticing his mood and tries to cheer him up by reconfirming he is special. Later, KITAAN goes ahead with his plans and formally proposes to fN’LANI with a ring and she says yes, as well as agreeing to seeing a marriage psychologist. The next day, KITAAN and fN’LANI make plans to go out with the girls in the park and discuss exactly when they will marry - March. At the park, fN’LANI and ELLIANA DHAJA are able to bond some more and Lani tells the girl she will be her new mommy. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Needing someone to look after the kids for him, KITAAN DHOW calls fN’LANI to babysit. He manages to find the time for dinner and ELLIANA DHAJA bonds all the more with the young woman. KITAAN returns home to see fN’LANI sleeping. He thanks her for the trouble of babysitting and they are able to bond some more. Fourth Week In the holodeck, YINTAR goes over his time and ASHLEY MOSS comes in to see him. He explains his situation, something she is sympathetic with and they are able to bond a bit more since their falling out. AMITY finally arrives to the station, finding YINTAR still in the holodeck. They talk and his mood is apparent. She feels badly he isn’t happy and offers whatever she can to help out. Vulcan Plots First Week Going stir crazy, ALLYSANN KNIGHT wishes to leave the planet but KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) reassures her that staying for Khoal is the best thing and they cannot leave yet. Third Week Finishing another day of school, KHOAL S’HARIEN is confronted by some Vulcan boys who tease him about his heritage and Terran mother. He is unable to keep it in and attacks them. ALLYSANN KNIGHT is brought into the school where future tutor TELOK tells her about the incident and recommends they depart of Bajor sooner rather than later. Going home, ALLY explains to KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) about the incident - something he just uses as further evidence that Khoal is dangerous. Soon to leave the planet, KHOAL and ALLY talk about some issues and he explains he doesn’t like how things are and is sad - and he knows something more is going on. When KIAN comes back from dinner, he and ALLY talk about getting back to Bajor before she realizes Khoal is missing. Finding KHOAL again, ALLY is happy he is there, but angry that he would’ve just left. Even more worrying is that Khoal has stopped talking altogether. Fourth Week En route to Bajor, KIAN MAENAK speaks frankly with ALLYSANN KNIGHT about his ideas on Khoal. He wants to do away with the child quietly but Ally refuses to listen, having faith Khoal won’t be a monster. KIAN is contacted by AMITY who is worried about Yintar. She implores him, as Yintar’s friend, to help talk him through his funk. #11 November, 2383 #11 November, 2383 #11 November, 2383